


Between Me And You

by pillowtalkpoet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, University AU, sorry this is my first thing please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalkpoet/pseuds/pillowtalkpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was prompted to write something where Louis is very vocal until Harry bops his prostate and then he goes all quiet. </p><p>This is my first attempt at writing anything and I just wanted to try pinch-hitting so I hope it is okay. Oh and the title is a song from Brandon Flowers' new album because it's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me And You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/gifts).



Louis rubs his temples and cards a hand through his hair. The semester has barely started and Liam is already distracting him from his work.

 

“Just come with me. Please just come with me. I really don’t want to go alone again,” Liam says, his voice muffled, currently facedown on Louis’ bed.

 

“Well I really don’t want to go out tonight.” Louis snaps back. “This week was too long and I just want to finish this paper and go to sleep,” Louis replies pithily from his seat across the room. He closes his laptop with a sharp click and turns to the boy starfished in his blankets. Liam just turns his head and looks at him pointedly, like he knows that Louis has been working on this paper for hours and never actually goes to bed early. Louis scrunches up his nose in thought. “Why do you even want to go Li? Is Sophia going to be there?”

 

Liam turns his face back into the blanket.

 

Louis rises from the chair and crosses the room to his bed. He crawls onto the mattress and sits directly on top of Liam’s back. Louis frowns when Liam says nothing, seeming to be used to the treatment. “I really want to sleep Liam. Don’t make me feel bad for being an anti-social hermit for one weekend.”

 

Liam turns his head once again in an attempt to look at Louis. “What if I told you Harry would be there.”

 

Louis hopes whatever his face just did wasn’t visible to Liam. “Harry as in Gemma’s little brother?”

 

“Stop acting like you don’t know. You do remember that last time you were drunk you told me you wanted him to fuck you. Which is strange because I thought you liked to do the fucking.” Liam says all of this with a glint in his eye, a glint that Louis very much does not appreciate.

 

Louis does remember saying that. It was weeks ago and he was both drunk and high and he had just spoken to Harry for the first time. Louis noticed him almost the second he entered whatever house party they had gone to that weekend. He had these big green eyes and this intense jawline and he was exceedingly pretty. His hair had been up in a bun at the time, but Louis had itched to pull out the tie and see what it looked like down. Louis eventually drank enough courage to go talk to Harry, and was pleasantly surprised at how easy conversation flowed between them. They were both off their asses of course, but they joked and flirted and talked for the rest of the night. Louis had gone home alone that night, not wanting Harry to be a one-night only situation, and when he woke the next morning he was disappointed to see that he hadn’t asked for Harry’s number.

 

Liam pulls him out of his thoughts as he flips over onto his back, gripping onto Louis’ hips and keeping him upright as he rests back down onto Liam’s stomach.

 

“Just wear those black skinnies, yeah? And that blue thing that makes your eyes pop,” Liam says, squeezing Louis hips and grinning like he already knows what Louis is thinking.

 

Louis narrows his eyes and puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders, pressing his nails into the material there.

 

“Fine. I’ll go.”

 

Liam’s smile widens before he throws Louis off of him and rises from the bed. He practically skips to the door, a far more feminine thing than Louis has ever seen him do. The prospect of seeing Sophia always does weird things to him. He turns when he gets to the door and quickly says, “Oh, and it’s a bonfire-type thing so bring a jacket.” He then has the audacity to wink at Louis before leaving the room completely, not bothering to shut the door. Louis would retaliate, but he’s too busy thinking of whether ‘that blue thing’ that Liam mentioned is dirty or not.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Louis has been sitting around the fire for almost an hour. He is sober as ever and hums to himself quietly as he brushes his thumb over the line his briefs are making though his jeans. He contemplates whether or not he should invest in a skimpier type of underwear to wear under his tighter skinnies. Louis abruptly remembers how tight Harry’s jeans had been a few weeks ago and stares blankly into the fire as he considers what type of underwear he could see Harry in. By the time his mind hits lace he realizes that this is a dangerous line of thought. Louis shakes himself out of his trance before looking up across the fire and staring daggers at Liam where he’s leaning across his chair and invading Sophia’s space. She doesn’t seem to mind, but Louis wants to kick him for being so obvious. Louis’ probably just bitter from lack of attention. Well, human attention. A few minutes ago an overweight pug stumbled out of the house’s back sliding door and into the backyard where the bonfire is taking place, so Louis has something to pet on.

 

Suddenly the back door slides open again and Louis turns to see Gemma hurrying toward him, a grin taking up most of her face. Once she gets close enough Louis rises to his feat and meets her in an embrace.

 

“Louis my dearest friend, how are you. It has been too long,” she says into his neck as she squeezes her arms that are hung around his middle.

 

Louis giggles and pulls back to kiss her on the cheek.

 

“Much too long Gems,” Louis returns, letting her slip out of the hug. “What took you so long? Liam dragged me here and then dropped me almost instantly,” Louis grumbles, but he’s still smiling so there isn’t much heat behind the words.

 

“Ahh, but can you blame him, Soph is enthralling,” a deeper voice chimes in from somewhere behind them.

 

“And the cut of her shirt probably helps,” Gemma says, elbowing Louis in the side before walking around to where Liam and Sophia sit, pulling them both into an awkward, lopsided hug from behind.

 

Harry inches toward him until he is standing at Louis’ side. Harry is leaning slightly toward him, which Louis takes as a good sign, but it also seems to be Harry’s natural tilt.

 

“Good to see you again Lou,” Harry says with a small smile.

 

Louis blushes from the nickname and instantly wants to smack himself. He’s worse than Liam.

 

“You too, sailor,” Louis replies without thinking.

 

Harry giggles, thank god, because what the fuck what that. Louis has never called anyone a sailor ever. His cheeks heat up even more.

 

Louis tries to ignore the exchange as he offers Harry a drink. He retrieves two beers, and pops the caps off quickly. He feels a sense of pride that there was no spillage, because his hands are a little shaky at the moment.

 

 

 xxx

 

 

Harry giggles again as he takes a beer from Louis, nodding in thanks. Louis seems to be avoiding Harry’s direct gaze, but Harry knows that it’s just nerves because he can feel them too. Or at least he hopes it’s nerves and that Louis hasn’t forgotten how well they had got along before. There’s something between them, a pull of some sort. Harry can feel it and he needs Louis to feel it too. Harry also needs Louis to look at him because Harry spent about an hour rejecting outfits and even more time attempting to do something with his hair, as he desperately wanted to wear it down this go around.

 

Harry watches Louis take a drink before mirroring the action. Louis’ eyes finally meet his, and Harry drops the bottle from his mouth slowly as he gazes back. He likes how Louis has to look up a bit when they’re standing next to each other. He likes how big Louis eyes look from under his long lashes. How his hair is swept a bit over the side of the right one. Harry pulls his eyes away from Louis’ and looks around, his eyes landing on a porch swing that someone had dragged next to the fire.

 

“Wanna sit?” Harry asks, nodding his head toward the swing.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Louis says, as his eyes find Harry’s once again. Louis seems to get caught up in something in them and doesn’t show any signs of moving. Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’s hand, fitting his fingers between Louis’ and dragging him toward the seat. Harry doesn’t let go upon sitting down, and instead pulls Louis into him so they are much closer than they need to be. Louis looks up at Harry briefly before looking back down, a small smile appearing on his lips. Harry watches as Louis pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it as it is slowly released. Louis repeats the action as he turns to look toward the fire. Harry pulls his eyes away to watch the flames as well.

 

They sit there for a while, gazing into the flames. Louis stretches out his leg and pokes one of the more precariously balanced logs with his toe. The force causes the swing to sway and Louis shuffles a bit closer to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“This is okay right?” Louis asks lightly, looking at the new embers that the toe of his shoe has unveiled on the log.

 

Harry nods, blinking a few too many times. “Yeah, more than,” Harry whispers out mindlessly, also looking at the red and gold sparks. Harry can feel his thoughts slowing down and his heartbeat picking up.

 

“I like you,” Louis says quietly.

 

Harry preens at the statement, feeling a small wave of vertigo from the simple honesty in Louis’ voice. “I like you too,” he responds, just as quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm sort of warmth that had collected around them.

 

That night Louis learns that Harry loves the new Nicki Minaj album and that he successfully made macaroons for the first time yesterday. He also get’s Harry’s phone number and a date for Thursday.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Their first date involves homemade pizzas, frozen yogurt, and falling asleep on the couch. Their second date is spent in a city garden and the third at a concert venue. Harry hangs around Louis’ apartment more and more. The dates fade in to lazy days just spent with each other. Days where Harry tries to teach Louis yoga poses and Louis goads Harry into making him baked goods. They spend too much time cuddled on the couch watching HBO and playing FIFA. Sometimes they even end up studying.

 

Louis adores it all and everything is cozy and fuzzy and warm and nice like all new and good relationships. Louis is pretty sure Harry is his soul mate and even if he doesn’t think he loves Harry yet. He knows that one day Harry will be doing something ridiculous like scooping little melon balls out of a melon like he always does and Louis will be completely floored by just how much he loves him. Louis knows that could be a heavy thought, a thought that would have sent him running if it was anyone other than Harry, but it always feels natural and breezy.

 

There is a slight problem though. Well, it’s not really a problem, just a situation. It’s been about two months and they haven’t done anything too sexual. Sure there has been some heated kissing and some rubbing and rutting and some under the pants hand jobs here and there, but nothing past that. Louis would actually be fine with the pace because he knows they will get there eventually, but the other day he walked into his bedroom and there Harry was, shirtless and in actual fucking yoga pants, settled into cobra pose and Louis realized that his hand just isn’t cutting it anymore.

 

Louis needs Harry to fuck him, like really, really needs it. Liam always jokes about Louis doing the fucking, and yeah that’s all Louis has ever actually done, but it’s not because he wants it that way. Louis just never found someone he trusted enough to make it good. But he knows Harry will make it good. He knows because of all of the yoga and melon-balling and cardio that Harry does, but he also knows because whenever Harry leaves he always kisses Louis on the forehead. Louis knows because of how Harry always puts his arm around Louis even though they both know it will make his bicep fall asleep. Louis knows because whenever they study together Harry always leaves mini post-its on random papers for Louis to find.

 

It’s not even that he needs Harry’s dick right this second. Louis just needs more, needs something. Louis has been one for staring mindlessly at Harry’s mouth since the beginning, but it now it’s immediate. He is nearly always thinking about kissing and biting Harry’s lips. Or thinking about those lips teething at his neck, sucking and marking the skin there. Louis also thinks about Harry taking him down, pink lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. Harry’s eyes staring up at him as Harry’s mouth moves up and down Louis’ cock. He’s even pictured Harry’s tongue licking him out, something he isn’t even sure he is comfortable doing, teasing him seemingly endlessly before finally pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Fucking Louis with his tongue.

 

Louis also can’t stop looking at Harry’s hands. He always has to be touching them or holding them. Sometimes Louis will force them to flatten so that he can trace along each finger with the tip of one of his own. He doesn’t even feel bad for this creepy fixation. It isn’t his fault that Harry just has really nice hands and Louis decides that if he can’t get Harry’s dick in him any time soon he at least needs Harry’s fingers

 

xxx

 

 

Harry is about to lose it.  
  
“Niall, seriously, I can’t take it,” Harry says, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face with his hands. “I’m pretty sure he was actually wearing jeggings the other day. It was obscene.”

 

Niall chuckles from his perch on his bed. “Harry, it’s been months, I’m sure he loves and respects you enough. Just go up to him and drop to your knees I assure you he won’t say no.”

 

Harry bites at the stubby fingernail of his thumb. Harry was a bit nervous to pull something like that. See Harry got around a lot in high school. He had done a lot of exploring and experimenting and thank fuck nothing bad had come of it. Even though he had been a bit reckless, he didn’t regret any of it… okay most of it, but he didn’t want his relationship with Louis to feel like the careless ones he’d had before.

 

He hadn’t told Louis about his past and he wanted to make sure that when he did, Louis knew that Louis was different than all of that. Harry wanted Louis to make the first move, but from what he had gathered, Harry knew that was unlikely. Louis was too careful around him, never pushing him too far. They hadn’t even talked about their preferences yet, or about what they were comfortable with. Maybe it was because Harry was a few years younger, or maybe it was because he had always been known as ‘Gemma’s little brother.’ Maybe Louis thought he was inexperienced or had delicate sensibilities or something. The thought makes Harry scoff.

 

When Harry looks up at Niall, Niall is looking back, understanding lining his shoulders. “Harry if you want it to be different, talk to him.”

 

Harry just nods with a slight grimace.

 

“Do it for both of us, I’ve walked in on you wanking way too many times already,” Niall teases, before turning back to his work.

 

“I will, I’ll do it tonight.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

Harry’s hair is soft between Louis fingers. They are on the couch, alone in Louis apartment for once, with Louis sitting up against the armrest and Harry laying down, his head in Louis’ lap. Harry’s eyes are closed and he’s humming something that Louis can’t place. Gradually Harry quiets and his eyes slowly open.

 

“Why haven’t we done anything Lou?”

 

Louis knows what he’s asking, but is too off guard to say anything but, “what?”

 

Harry shuffles his body until he is lying on his stomach, resting his weight onto his elbows and looking up at Louis openly.

 

“It’s been almost three months. Why haven’t we gone past frantic hand-jobs?”

 

Louis’ eyes widen.

 

“Oh, I… I didn’t know if uhm… I’m just…” Louis searches for the right words. How do you tell someone that for the first time ever you want a dick up your bum? That you’re embarrassed that you don’t know what you want and that you are inexperienced even though you are older than your partner. Louis knew a little about Harry’s past, he knew enough to know that Harry knew what he was doing, and he was uncomfortable admitting that he needed some guidance.

 

Harry’s brows furrow in confusion and he begins rubbing his hand back and forth on Louis thigh, clearly trying to comfort him. “What is it baby?”

 

Louis blushes at the pet name. Harry only uses it when they are kissing and that sets something off for Louis. He looks down into his own lap.

 

“Have you never…?” Harry asks gently, nothing but sweetness in his voice.

 

“No, no, I have. I’ve done oral and anal and yeah. It’s just that…” Louis breathes in and out through his nose, closing his eyes in the process. He looks back up at Harry.

 

“I don’t know what your preferences are, but I’ve always topped. But for some reason, with you, I just really want…” Louis wipes his now sweaty hands on his joggers. “I really want you inside me,” Louis finishes, his voice rising at the end as if he’s asking a question. “I honestly don’t know how I haven’t dropped to my knees for you yet. I don’t know how I haven’t gotten you in my mouth. I guess I was just startled by this and it made me timid about other things as well.”

 

Harry shifted into a sitting position during Louis’ little embarrassing speech. One of his knees touches Louis’ on the couch.

 

He brings his hand back to Louis’ thigh, rubbing little circles there.

 

“So essentially what you’re saying… is that you want me to fuck you,” Harry says. It is phrased as a question, but it is said like a statement. Louis pulls his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

“You’ve never done it before, and you’ve never wanted to do it before, but you want to do it with me?” Harry asks, his hand moving a bit up Louis’ thigh.

 

“Yes,” Louis answers breathily.

 

“And it was such an overwhelming idea that you didn’t even want to see my dick?” Harry’s voice is low, soft and sultry.

 

“Essentially, yes. It’s a bit embarrassing when I think of it that way,” Louis leans toward Harry just a bit so that they’re practically breathing the same air.

 

Harry doesn’t let Louis make it into a joke. Harry moves his hand to Louis’ jaw.

 

“Oh shut it babe,” Harry giggles. “I’d love to fuck you Lou. I’d make it so good for you baby. I could go as slow as you want,” Harry’s hand stays on Louis’ upper thigh, but he squeezes gently as he speaks. “I’d want to take my time with you anyway. Draw it out until you’re a mess under me.” Harry leans over Louis, invading all of his space. Louis leans back and spreads out under him and suddenly Harry is everywhere.

 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, voice just above a whisper.

 

Harry just nods as he moves down and attaches his mouth to the dip in Louis’ collarbone and sucks hard. Louis tilts his head back, exposing his neck completely. His hips jut up, searching for friction that Harry isn’t giving him. Harry continues to suck little bruises up Louis’ neck. Harry’s mouth is scorching, but his hands are slow and careful as they move to the top of Louis’ jeans, his finger’s teasing.

 

“Yeah,” Louis says softly, punctuating the word with a small thrust at Harry’s hands.

 

Harry undoes the fly of Louis’ jeans and pulls them down slowly, leaning back to pull them all the way off. Their shirts come off next. Soon they’re both only wearing briefs and Harry is crowding back into Louis’ space as he thumbs at the elastic around his hips.

 

Louis leans back and inches his hips up, giving Harry room to pull them down before he discards them on the floor. Harry’s eyes flicker down and he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. He kisses Louis hard and wraps a lose fist around Louis’ shaft. Harry pulls back and attaches his mouth to the little space under Louis’ ear. He tilts his mouth up and whispers, “Gorgeous baby, so fucking gorgeous. Even your cock’s pretty, knew it would be.”

 

Louis wines at the praise, pawing at Harry’s last bit of clothing and muttering, “Off, off please.”

 

Harry removes his hand from Louis’ cock, drawing another wine from Louis, and pulls down his briefs. Louis moans at the sight. He’s never been quiet in bed and Harry is huge and hard and Louis isn’t used to wanting a cock up his ass, but fuck if he doesn’t want that one.

 

Harry moves down to the floor, leaning up at Louis from on his knees and shifting them so Louis’ back is against the backrest. Before Louis is fully prepared Harry’s mouth is wrapping around the head of Louis’ dick, eyes locked with Louis through delicate eyelashes.

 

“Ahh, fuck Haz. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis cries rapidly. Harry plays with the head for a bit, pulling the foreskin back and licking over the slit, before removing his hands completely and taking Louis down farther again and again. Louis breathing picks up, torn between tilting his head back and closing his eyes and the need to watch Harry’s pink lips suck him slowly, deeper and deeper. Louis is a bit upset that his stupid ridiculous brain kept this from happening much sooner. Louis reaches down to hold the base of his cock in place so Harry can keep taking him down without using his hands. One of Harry’s hands is rubbing up and down Louis’ thigh; the other is wrapped around himself, moving in a slow corkscrew up and down his own cock. Louis can’t stop fucking whining and moaning and cursing. Every once in awhile Harry will tilt his head to the side and blink up at Louis in a way that is surely meant to be coy, but just comes off hot and fucking sinful.

 

Harry finally moves a hand back to Louis’ cock. Harry pulls his mouth off of Louis dick and slaps the head gently against his tongue before sucking him all the way down, rubbing his nose back and forth against the light hair at Louis’ base. Louis cries out at that and takes Harry’s jaw in his hand, pulling him off his dick and back up to his mouth. Louis leans into Harry, forcing them both to straighten as they kiss. Louis’ hand finds Harry’s cock and he swats Harry’s hand away so his can take its place. He keeps up the corkscrew motion for a bit before taking Harry’s bum in his hands and pushing up, getting Harry to stand in front of him as he sits on the couch. Louis gives Harry’s bum a firm squeeze as Harry’s cock bounces up and down a bit in front of his face.

 

Louis runs his hands up and down the outside of Harry’s thighs before taking him into his mouth, moaning loudly when he finally gets the weight of him on his tongue. Harry’s hand finds Louis hair and pulls lightly as he makes a fist, drawing another moan out of Louis. Louis focuses on Harry’s hand in his hair and getting down as far as he can before sneaking a look up at Harry who is looking down at him with blown pupils and his mouth slightly open. Louis takes him down even further then, having to pull off and cough into Harry’s hip, taking him down again as soon as he catches his breath. He pulls off and licks up and down the shaft as he looks up at Harry. Louis leans back and licks rapidly at the tip, still groaning quietly. He momentarily forgets his nerves as he keeps eye contact and says, “I’d ask you to fuck my face, but I kind of just want you to fuck me.”

 

“Fuck, come on, want you on a bed,” Harry says before grabbing Louis hand and pulling him off the couch. Harry pulls him around the corner until they reach his bedroom. Harry pulls him through the door and shuts it quickly, pushing Louis against it and kissing him hard. “Stuff?” Harry says simply.

 

“Dresser, top drawer,” Louis answers. Harry makes to get it, but changes his mind and leads Louis over to the bed first. When Harry returns with the lube and a condom Louis is quiet, his back to the headboard.

 

Harry sits down at the edge of the bed and smiles up at him. “You sure?” Harry asks quietly, his head tipped to the side. “You know I’ll take care of you, but we can still wait if you want.”

 

Louis grabs a pillow and moves down the bed. He moves onto his stomach and tucks the pillow underneath him. He turns his head to the side and smiles up at Harry shyly, giving his bum a wiggle. “Please, baby. I want it. Don’t want to wait. Want you in me now.”

 

Harry bites his lip and nods, leaning down to kiss Louis gently before moving behind him. Harry’s hand is warm as it moves up Louis’ thigh and palms at his ass. “God Lou. Your ass, fuck,” Harry says reverently as he brings his other hand up and spreads Louis’ cheeks. Louis turns his face into the mattress and moans when he feels the air between them, and again when Harry blows on his hole. Harry’s hand is suddenly in his hair again, forcing Louis to turn his neck until his cheek rests on the mattress. “Don’t baby, wanna hear you,” Harry says as he pushes Louis’ hair out of his eyes. Louis moans again at that and brings own hand up to his mouth to bite at his knuckle. Harry gently removes it from between Louis’ teeth and pulls it back down to his sides. “None of that, sound so pretty baby.” Louis whimpers.

 

Harry uncaps the lube and spills it onto his fingers, rubbing them together before bringing then down and rubbing over Louis’ hole. Louis rolls his hips back, pushing back on Harry’s touch. Harry teases for a few moments before pushing a finger in slowly, moving it gently until it easily slides in and out. Louis bites his lip through it. It’s new and different, but he soon he’s releasing these little grunts and pushing back on it. “More,” Louis pants out, “need ‘nother one please Haz.”

 

Harry kisses up and down Louis back as he pushes in a second finger. “Fuuuuckk,” Louis chants out, the word elongated and broken. The stretch burns a bit this time, but Harry’s fingers are inside him and fuck they’re big and deft and so, so fucking good.

 

When Harry puts in a third finger Louis back bends and his face pushes into the mattress. His hands are sweaty where they’re balled at his sides, gripping the sheets tightly. Harry’s fingers push in and out of him in slow and controlled motions, but they’re hard and deep and when Harry finally finds that bundle of nerves Louis yelps, all of the air in his lungs rushing out of him. He moves his head to the side again, desperate for air. Harry leans over his back and whispers in his ear, his fingers pushing repeatedly in the same spot. “That’s right baby, let me hear you,” Harry says, leaving his fingers deep and massaging Louis’ prostate.

 

Louis feels like he’s gone a bit mental. He’s sweaty and ridiculously hard and he can’t stop babbling and murmuring into the sheets.

 

Harry kisses him lightly mouth and Louis shuts up temporarily, Harry’s fingers slowing where they’re pressing inside him. When Harry pulls back and kisses Louis’ temple Louis finally remembers how to form words. Well, he remembers what he wants to say. “Fuck me, please Haz. Fuck me.”

 

After Harry rolls on a condom and presses into him Louis is silent. One of Harry’s hands is gripping Louis’ hip and one is guiding himself into Louis’ ass and Louis brain feels fried. Harry feels so fucking big and Louis is pretty sure his heart has stopped beating. Harry slowly pushed in and directs Louis hips back until they’re flush together. Harry keeps them like that for a bit as he runs his hands up and down Louis sides and back.

 

“Fuck baby you look so good like this,” Harry says just above a whisper. “You feel amazing, so fucking tight Lou.”

 

Louis comes back to himself a bit after hearing the nickname. He suddenly remembers to breathe. “Move Haz,” he says between shaky breaths.

 

Harry makes a few small thrusts and Louis is breathing picks up, he can feel himself blinking rapidly. Harry rests his hand on Louis calves as he punches into him in longer thrusts, still slow and careful, until Louis doesn’t really feel the burn of the stretch anymore. When Louis back bends and he pushes back onto Harry’s dick, Harry’s groan is loud in the room. Harry grabs tightly onto Louis hips and begins fucking into him hard and suddenly it’s like the floodgates are open and Louis is pushing out cut off moans and whimpers.

 

Harry’s hands pull apart Louis’ cheeks and his thumb ghosts over where he is splitting Louis open and Louis spits out a string of expletives. Harry lets go and Louis’ cheeks bounce back together and Harry slaps the outside of one playfully until Louis is drooling into the sheets. Harry slows down after that and repositions his knees between Louis legs, angling his thrusts a bit to the left and suddenly the angle is so, so right and so unexpected that Louis practically screams. Harry pistons in and out of him and soon it feels like the only words Louis knows are, “oh” and “fuck.”  


Harry leans over, draping himself over Louis’ back and his cock hits Louis even deeper and Louis cries out. Harry is grunting softly above him, panting into his ear as Louis legs shake and he repeats, “fuck me, fuck me” over and over.

 

Louis leans up a bit, needing to kiss him and Harry wraps a hand around Louis’ neck and their mouths clash together until all they’re doing is breathing into each other’s mouths.  Harry’s hand moves from his neck until it’s replaced by his arm and he carefully pushes Louis back into the mattress and latches his mouth onto the side of Louis’ neck.

 

The last thing Louis remembers panting is “deeper.” He can hear their skin slapping together and Harry’s weight is pushing Louis’ cock down into the pillow and Harry’s arm is semi-cutting off his air and his legs are shaking and suddenly he’s so, so fucking close that he’s back to being fucked in silence. He can feel Harry mouthing at the back of his neck and Harry’s rhythm is faltering. Harry suddenly balances up, his weight resting on his hands which are on the back of Louis shoulders and Louis’ feels proper filthy, his mouth is gaping, but no sound is coming out and his hands find Harry’s thighs to hold on to as he comes. He comes and comes and his nails press deep into Harry’s thighs until he’s completely spent. Harry thrusts into him a few more times before spilling into the condom, pushing deep into Louis’ ass and grinding his hips into little circles.

 

When Harry finishes he rests his head on the top of Louis shoulders, breathing heavily. Harry balances his weight onto his elbow next to Louis and he moves Louis’ hair out of his eyes. He looks dazed and tired, but he’s also looking at Louis like Louis is the best thing he’s ever seen. “Did you come baby? Got all quiet on me at the end there,” Harry asks.

 

Louis doesn’t say anything just swallows and tries to get more air into his lungs. Harry pulls out gently, pulling off the condom and tying it before chucking it in the direction of the trash bin. Louis rolls over, wincing a bit at the movement. The pillow under him is stained with his spunk and he grimaces at it before throwing it on the floor.

 

When Harry turns around Louis is smiling dopily up at him, chest heaving.

 

“Well…” Louis says, swallowing yet again. “You certainly shut me up.” 


End file.
